1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated darts and dart boards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated dart with a self contained battery, light emitting element and fiber optics for illuminating the transulcent or transparent tail fins of the dart. The second embodiment of the invention pertains to a dart board provided with electrical contacts activated by a dart which illuminate the sector of the dart board which the dart has struck, thus assisting a player in determining their score.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of darts are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dart is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,885, which issued to N. Samsel on Oct. 5, 1926. This patent discloses a dart which is retained by a suction cup to the surface of a dart board. U.S. Design Patent 131,527, which issued to O. Keene on Mar. 10, 1942, discloses a thin flat suction cup tipped dart. U.S. Design Patent 137, 804, which issued to P. Booty on May 2, 1944, discloses a dart having a needle point tip and a generally cylindrical tapered body portion. U.S. Design Patent 184,060, which issued to S. Mehr on Dec. 9, 1958, discloses a dart configured to resemble a human figure. U.S. Design Patent 219,039, which issued to E. Jaffe et al on Oct. 27, 1970, discloses a screw on tail fin section for attachment to the shaft of a dart.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an illuminated dart or an illuminated dart board. Further, none of the aforesaid prior art devices discloses an illuminated dart which utilizes fiber optics to illumonate translucent or transparent tail fins of the dart. Another feature of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices, is a dart board provided with electrical contacts and light bulbs for illuminating sectors of a dart board when struck by a thrown dart. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of darts and dart boards, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such darts and dart boards, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.